


Even in the Sunlight, There lie Demons

by Murderisinallofus (Insanityisinallofus)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gore, Inspired by Tokyo Ghoul, M/M, Major/Minor off Canon, Modern Thedas, Torture, Werewolves, creative liberty taken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanityisinallofus/pseuds/Murderisinallofus
Summary: There was no way this creature, this monster, could have my Vhenans eyes, yet there they were, the beautiful greenish hazel I had fallen in love with.“I really can not believe that your dear Tevene lover wants you tortured. Such a scandal, not that I am against the needs of a Magister.”Dorian had never told Soris of his condition. Now he'll never get the chance too. The things people do to be normal...
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 3





	1. The Dream that just gets Worse

Rain poured down from the black night sky, thunder sounding again accompanied by lightning that told of the storm that was hiding the full moon, though it was more in the distance now. I sighed, my hood pulled up, grumbling to myself about how dumb it was that work had kept us so long as more cold October rain soaked through my hoodie into my shirt. My black converse splashing in the puddles, though this was normal for southeast Ferelden this time of year. I continued walking, rounding a corner into an alleyway, a shortcut home, and froze. Before me was a hunched-over figure, it's back to me, the figure was huge and seemed to be covered in a thin fur. Sick noises reached my ears, the sounds of cracking bones and ripping flesh, the thick metallic smell of blood hit me, so strong I could taste it like I had placed a penny in my mouth and was sucking on it. I gagged quietly, moving to step back. It turned then, alerted by me, revealing the mangled body it had been feasting on. Blood dripped down the fur on its muzzle, its bright eyes targeting me, the darkness concealing most of its features as its lips curling into a snarl as the most blood-chilling growl emanated from the creature. It seemed to be a simple warning, the creature moved then. Though instead of towards me, it moved away, as though it didn’t want to frighten me. I watched in a petrified shock as the creature scaled the wall of a nearby building effortlessly and, upon reaching the top, tilted its head back and gave the most soul shuddering howl. Even as the storm raged, the howl of this twisted creature sounded clear. I listened, still frozen, afraid to breathe as I heard it move away from the alleyway, before I bolted, rushing home, the only thoughts in my mind were the god-forsaken prayers; that it may find someone else to mangle.

I stirred, rubbing my eyes, looking over at my nightstand, my blurry, sleep-filled, vision slowly refocusing. The awfully obnoxious red glare of 11:59 greeted me. “Ugh... I really need to change that clock... swear to the Maker…” It had been 2 years since the incident in the alleyway, why was it plaguing me again now? I groaned, turning over to nuzzle into Dorian, who laid next to me, but instead of the usual soft warmth of skin… fur… greeted me instead. My body stiffened on instinct as an all too familiar growl reached my ears. I felt the creature shift, my vision suddenly dissolving as I heard the most gut-wrenching scream. Then I realized it was me… and this creature had a hand through my chest.

I jerked up, a sharp cry leaving my mouth as I panicked, looking around me, bewildered. I slowly calmed, until I began to notice inconsistencies. Why is my bed suddenly so hard? Why don’t I feel Dorian next to me? I opened my eyes then, sitting up and looking around me. As the trees came into focus, I bit my lip “Yep... definitely not our room”. A thick forest surrounded the small clearing I was in, the full moon glowing brightly, high above my head. The leafless trees, like undead hands, branches like bones with skin pulled taut over them, reached up, clawing at the very sky, as if the sky would save them from their bare fate. A heavy mist, that clung to the ground like a wet blanket, caused me to shiver. I was bewildered and confused as I moved to stand. “Dorian? Are you out there…? This really isn’t funny love…”. I began to wonder how and when I got here when there was no answer. Looking around the forest that surrounded me, standing in only my boxers, I began to feel the very trees call out for me.

Sylvans, spirits caught in trees, cried out to me, desperate for a return to the fade, I knew using my magic was a dangerous gamble here, as it would only attract demons to me, and with the veil as thin as it was I knew exactly what forest I was in, so I came to terms with the fact I couldn’t help them. “The Brecilian Forest…?” I murmured. I felt fear slip into me, knowing this was not a safe forest to be in after dark. I moved to start walking, looking around and listening intently, jumping a bit at every noise, the dream and memory making me anxious. 

"Dorian Pavus, I swear to the Maker if you jump out at me…”. I heard a twig snap then, causing me to whirl around, eyes wide as I scanned through the darkness, my elven eyes letting me see a bit better than humans would have been able too. I focused on the spot where I heard the noise, stiffening as, once again, the creature emerged to confront me. This time, I was finally able to see it. The creature seemed to be a sick merger of a man and wolf. The limbs elongated and distorted, the fingers longer, ending in razor-sharp claws. Its body looked to be a haggard humanoid wolfish barrel. The head was deformed resemblance to a man with a lupine muzzle. Its ears full of notches, while nicks and scars covered its body. Thin, jet black, fur, almost like peach fuzz, covered its body. Though what stole the breath from me, was the eyes, eyes I would know anywhere, for I had looked to them when I was at my highest points and when I was broken beyond repair.

“Dorian… ?” I whispered as I felt my blood run cold. There was no way this creature, this monster, could have my Vhenans eyes, yet there they were, the beautiful greenish hazel I had fallen in love with. I shook my head, angry, believing I was yet still dreaming. I screamed out at the creature. “Beast threaten me no more!, fore I know this is but a dream, or my mind playing tricks! Begone and bother me no more with your demonic games!” I felt tears stream down my face as I moved towards it. The beast snarled, as it watched me with those awful tricks for eyes. I finally could no longer take its horrendous presence and flung my hand at it, crying out at it

“Nar túl forth!!” As I finished the spell, a blazing fireball left my hand and sailed towards it. The beast simply stood its ground, as if it had known I was only trying to frighten it away and not cause harm. Then, as if it had been commanded it lunged at me, running past me with a speed I couldn’t follow through after only a moment, pain seared up my stomach and chest, a sharp cry of pain leaving me. My mind reeled as it dawned on me. I wasn’t dreaming, this wasn’t a trick of my mind or some foul magic, this creature was Dorian, the man that held my heart. Reality hit me hard as I stumbled then, moving to run away. Only for the massive creature to come back for another blow, clawing me again so the lacerations crossed, like a sick 2 sided triangle. I grit my teeth as my knees gave and I hit the ground.

A noise of pain leaving me, the claw marks burning as if they were bathed in fire. I looked up then to see the creature stalking towards me, its eyes, Dorian's eyes, held none of the soft warmth that usually existed within them. I started to murmur a shielding spell as the creature stood over me, a hand raised. “Turma túl forth, turma me-” Though it was never finished as the blow came down on my head and darkness overwhelmed me.


	2. Torture of the Knife Ear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The following chapter has violent depictions of torture. This includes, but not limited to; blood, removal of minor appendages, and breaking bones. If reading about any of the following is bothersome to you please do not continue! simply skip to the next chapter :)
> 
> PSA: there is French in this chapter as 2 characters communicate through it since I am not fluid in french, G:translate was used at the time I made this. Please forgive me :P

As I came too, I groaned roughly, my long black hair hanging in front of my face, a pounding headache making me almost want to puke. I went to move and found my limbs strap down, I jerked and struggled to no avail and when I went to speak I realized I had a gag tied around my head, eliminating any chance I could burn the binds away with a spell. ‘Well...now I know someone that understands magic is behind this…’ I thought bitterly to myself. ‘Guess I just have to wait…’

I did not have to wait long, however. I heard a bolt slide open in a door and looked up as light flooded in when it opened, causing me to squint. A dark chuckle sounded as an easily distinguishable Orlesian voice spoke. “You are the ‘Dread Inquisitor?’ Bah! Seems the Magisterium of Tevinter has really fallen if they see you as a threat...psh. Dread Inquisitor!? An elf!...” the male voice then continued speaking as he walked forward and the door shut behind him, closing out the blinding light. “Tsk tsk, I’m just going to love making you scream.” He said darkly as he set his bag on the table a few feet away from me and pulled out and lit candles, moving to place them in various places throughout the room. 

“I really can not believe that your dear Tevene lover wants you tortured. Such a scandal, not that I am against the needs of a Magister.” I growled against the gag knowing this man had to be lying, there was no way Dorian would wish that on me. My head snapped to the side before I had even seen the blow coming as the Orlesian male slapped me.

“Mind yourself, Knife Ear, I'm in charge here not you!” I grit my teeth through the gag, able to make out my attacker, thanks to his candles. He was clad in black, a mask that obscured his mouth and nose yet not his speech covered his face but showing his dark red eyes, like blood had dried in them, long white hair, tied in a long braid down his back graced his head. ‘He’s a mage!’ I jerked at the realization as he grinned a sick smile, raising a hand, as purple flames slithered around his hand I braced myself, knowing he was casting, yet he had mastered something I had yet to grasp at, casting without speech.

The flames then shot towards me and as soon as they touched me, my skin burned savagely, as if he had poured acid on me. ‘He’s mana burning me!?'

I groaned lowly, shutting my eyes tightly as the burning slowly encompassed my entire being, and if I hadn’t known any better I would have thought this mage was burning my very soul of the magic that was so deeply engraved in it. After what seemed like an eternity, the burning boiled down to a hot uncomfortable feeling. The assailant came closer, pulling the gag from my mouth, speaking as he walked to the table.

“Now that you have no mana I'm now able to free those delightful screams -” he picked up a pair of, what seemed like, bolt cutters; turning back to me, his eyes gleamed with sick excitement. “- this is always my favorite part. Shame he only gave me a week to play with you.” He walked back over to me, snapping the cutters together a few times.

“Shall we began?” He then moved closer still, waving his hand to petrify my body, I felt panic surge up as the bolt cutters touch my pinky on my right hand, just behind the first joint, I shut my eyes tightly and jerked as pain jolted up from the finger, the sickening crunch of bones being crushed reached my ears as a cry came from me, I felt my eyes tear up quickly as he didn’t even give me a moment to fully register what happened to me, moving on to the next finger, then the next and next and next. Ring, middle, index, thumb, gone, by the end of my right hand, I was full-on sobbing in pain, having always been the soft-hearted guy with the awful pain tolerance. I looked over at the bloody nubs when he walked away for a moment, a cold, cruel, laugh coming from my torturer at the tears on my face.

“Seems you're not half as frightening as the rumors say. Pity. Well, on to the next hand eh?” A whine came come me as I tried to struggle away from the, now bloody, bolt cutters but the magic held me firm, I gave a sharp cry as I felt the crushing pain that marked the removal of my left thumb and with each new surge of pain the edges of my vision flared white, as my mind threatened to blackout, unable to really rationalize and fully register what was happening to me.

“Don’t pass out on me, Knife Ear! I’m nowhere near done.”

I groaned roughly, unable to stop small whines of pain slip from me. ‘Don’t let him beat you Soris! You're better than this and you know it!’ I grit my teeth and stopped the noises, my body trembling in shock, looking up at my torturer, my greenish eyes growing hard with resentment and venom for the mage, I gathered my spit and as he leaned in to speak to me, I spat in his face. “GAH!!” He recoiled from me, growling roughly, moving to smack me again, causing my head to snap to the side.

“HOW DARE YOU, YOU INSOLENT RABBIT!” He roared at me. I shifted my head to look at him yet again. “Fen’Harel ma halam!” I spat back to him. Adrenaline blocking my sense of pain. He stopped, the male seeming to analyze me, before he moved to grab the cutters again, placing a life ward on me to keep me from passing out, I struggled against the restraints as he moved to my toes, I grit my teeth as hard as I could stand as I felt the first of them crunch and give, falling away, tears bubbling up and falling again at the excruciating pain re-assaulting my brain, easily destroying the shield that the adrenaline had created around my pain sensors, though even as this happened I refused to scream, to give him any more satisfaction, and as the last toe on my left foot gave, he moved right on to my right, and yet I managed to keep from screaming aloud as my brain howled in pain.

Once he had finally finished, I heard him give a small chuckle, grinning as my head hung forward as I tried not to puke from the pain, looking to the door he called out. “Fenris, my dear boy, get in here, I’m requiring your… unique…assistance.” The door opened yet again and flooded the room with light. Once the door was shut and I could somewhat see, I was able to see it was an elf, the male having rather intricate markings going from his chin, down his neck and spidering out under the loose tank top, to what could only be his whole body. He had short platinum, silver-white hair. I was unable to see his face as he hung his head, seemingly ashamed. I watched him, wheezing roughly in pain.

The mage spoke then in french to the elf. “Vous savez ce qu'il faut faire, seulement les côtes, rien d'autre.”1 The smaller elf seemed to wince, then spoke in soft Tevene accented Orlesian. “Comme vous le souhaitez, Maîtriser…”2 He turned to look at me, soft, sad, mossy green eyes gazed at me, the tattoos on his body starting to glow as he looked at me, speaking a soft elvish apologie

“Ir abelas…”

He then lurched forward, his hand and part of his arm phasing into my chest as white bled into my vision, a sharp hiss coming from me as I felt his hand move through my body, I felt his fingers wrap around what I guessed was a rib, but when a sharp crack came from inside my chest, I knew that he must have just snapped one of my ribs off my sternum, a sharp cry of pain left me as I tried to fight against my restraints, I could hear a man begging for the pain to stop, then I realized it was me, as he broke rib, after rib, till the mage behind him had to cast a spell that limited my muscle movements even farther so my chest didn’t cave in on itself and turn my heart into a pincushion for the splintered rib bones.

After what seemed like an eternity of the sounds of my body being destroyed, I heard the words of relief. “Fenris, stop.” The elf withdrew his hand, now dripping blood, from my chest “As you wish.” He spoke as though he felt nothing for what he had done.

“Good. Now, my little wolf, run along. You are done for today.” The elf nodded and quickly left though the light did not stream in now, how long had he been destroying me…?. I wheezed and coughed, blood and tissue coming up that I weakly spat to the side darkness encroaching on my consciousness.

“You… evil…savages…” I murmured in a hoarse voice as I passed out, the darkness stealing me away from the agony.


	3. Its Over at a Cost

When I awoke again, I was in very little light, new candles burning the last bit of wax, I wiggled my fingers and scared myself, looking down I saw that I had fingers once more, and toes! And, upon breathing deeply, found my chest no longer hurt, I grinned happily rather impressed with the potency of the healing magic until it dawned on me I was still restrained. ‘Just can’t seem to win one, can I…’ I sighed and looked up as the door opened again, revealing the mage who had tortured me. I was silent as he walked in. After a minute he looked up and noticed me and grinned. “Well good morning, little Knife Ear.” he moved to set down what he was holding, and moved to the torture devices and picked up the, now clean, cutters. He grinned at me with a demented sick look to his eyes. “Are you ready for session 2?"

After days of this repetitive torture a brief period of relief came, I didn't know the reason, but I was thankful for it. I was still strapped in the chair, the cuticle of my nails and toes had turned black from the repetitive trauma. Hundreds of new scars coated my body. And currently, my right pupil was most likely blown, since I couldn’t see out that eye, thanks to cranial bleeding, from the 20 or so times he had bashed me in the head with ice fists. As I sat there, I was suddenly surrounded by a blinding white light, I paid it no heed, till it spoke to me anyways. 

“You poor sweet child…” I stiffened, looking around me. “Where are you! Show yourself!!” I called angrily, and it responded, before me, materialized a beautiful elven spirit, in a shining set of knight armor, her helm was off, showing the near knee-length blue hair. “As you so wish.” She said softly. “What…. a spirit of Justice…?” She nodded and smiled. “Indeed mage… I have seen the injustices done to you and wish to help. If you'll only trust me, and allow me in your heart…” I eyed her, suspiciously. 

“And why would I do that dear spirit, so that you could corrupt me and turn me into an abomination?” She shook her head. “I wish only to help, and when the wrongdoer lies dead. I will leave you to return to the fade. So I may help someone else when there is need of it.” I watched her. ‘What choice do you have Soris, she is a spirit of Justice, that's all she seeks.’ I sighed. “Fine. I will accept your help.” She smiled. “Good, now open yourself up to me, for I hear the man returning, and when he enters we will strike. Then we will go after the person behind him that pulls the strings.”

I exhaled and relaxed, and as she stepped into me, I felt a massive surge of energy, I felt my magic come to my call, I looked to the bindings on my arms and watched as they burned, doing the same with my legs so I could stand. Anger filled me as I watched the door open. A surprised look on the man's face was all he could manage as a giant icy mass left my outstretched hand and hurled towards him, hitting him head-on, I watched as he was catapulted back, his head hitting the stone wall behind him so hard it cracked and changed shape. Before he even hit the ground and the blood started to roll out, I knew he had died. 

I moved to walk forward then. Eager to see who had ordered this awful hell on me and make sure they know what the meaning of pain truly was. As I moved down a hallway, I heard voices, my chest tightened up as I heard and recognized one. 

“You said you would help me! Cure me! This was not in the deal… making me harm him, what do you have to gain!” The anger that twisted my love's voice had my heart clenching, even more so when a voice responded to him.

“The payment human. The payment. I never specified what I wanted and yet you agreed anyways! Now silence you incisive complaining!”

“Dorian…” I whispered to myself. I slowly crept forward, feeling Justice feed me power. I turned into the room, gritting my teeth as I saw Dorian arguing with…our cat? The black siamese looked at him as if he was stupid as he spoke. “Vhenan…?” Dorian spun when I spoke, a look of panicked relief on his face.

“Soris?....my god, Amatus! I can’t believe you're okay! I-” “WE HAD A DEAL DORIAN!” I froze, the voice had come from the four-legged feline who sat peacefully on the coffee table. “Dorian…is our cat…-” As I went to finish my thought the voice cut in as a purple smoke left the cat, forming a rather provocative demon, horns coming from her head as she looked at us. “A demon?” She chuckled.

“I’ve been trapped in that flesh prison for years, you are not the first to unwittingly watch over me. My original captor seems to have finally perished and with his death, my cage was unlocked, as was my voice and power. Power; that your sweet lover here offered me my heart's desire for.” She grinned darkly. “I want a real form, and with your body, I will have all the power I need to bring this world to the ground!”

She shot a spell at me, I didn’t even really have a moment to register what had happened before a blazing red light flashed in front of me, and when I opened my eyes again, my heart shattered at what I saw. Dorian, bloody and wheezing in front of me, having blocked the shot with his own body.

“Amatus… know I… never wished pain on you…” he whispered with a bloody toothed half-smiled before his eyes dulled out and he slumped forward against me, a choked yelp coming from me as I caught him and collapsed, my knees buckling under me as I clutched his body close, sobbing for a few moments as I rocked him. Until I felt my sadness turn to the most violent hate-filled rage. I could feel Justice attempting to resist but inevitably changing in the heat it. My overpowering anger outdoing anything she was prepared to fight, pulling her in and corrupting her. I felt the power she was giving me change as I stood to face the demon, my eyes a dark demonic red, a sick grin coming to my face as the, newly created, demon surged my body with intoxicating power. “You stole away what was MINE… And now...The price for such a crime” I felt a spell start to form as a click in the farthest of my mind registered as I lost myself and darkness consume me once again.

‘I’ve…. I've changed Justice to Vengeance... I’ve created a demon….’ 

When I came to as last, I was horrified by the sight that surrounded me. Blood, blood and gore, was spattered and thrown everywhere, I was unharmed as I sat up, but I could see bits of fur. The demons cat body having been destroyed, taking the still bound demon with it, but worse of all, Dorian's body had been mangled beyond recognition in the fight. I was unable to recall what happened, but I could feel the demon lingering in my mind. I felt tears slip as I stood, looking around at the gory scene, I turned to the door and opened it, as I did cool air rushed to meet me. I frowned, whispering “I'm so sorry… Vhenan…” I then moved to step out into the night air, closing the door behind me. Hoping to leave it behind for good. Only for Vengeance to coo dangerously in my ear. 

“We’ll be together… Forever.”


End file.
